Expand.
Answer: $\begin{aligned} ( x+ 3)(x-5)&= x(x-5)+3(x-5) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+ 3)(x-5)}&=x^2-5x+3x-15 \\\\ &=x^2-2x-15 \end{aligned}$